Problem Solved by Snacking
by darkpelt117
Summary: A few months after the victory against Shen, Tigress and Po are both left with feelings for each other. What is it to bring them together but a little something Po makes at midnight? (No adult content implications intended.)


**Hey, what's goin' on guys? Darkpelt117 here, and before we actually start the story, I just want to say a couple of things first: I previously was TheHero314, but I forgot my password, and now cannot log into that account. Doesn't really matter much because A) That wasn't a very good username to begin with, and B) I really didn't really do anything with that account anyway. The second thing is that this is my first real FanFic, and I just so happened to choose Kung Fu Panda because…. Well, most likely because KFP is awesome!. Also, I was actually good friends with PandaFan91, but we haven't spoken in a while because again, I forgot the password to my previous account, and so I couldn't get onto it to talk to him. If you haven't quite yet, then please go check out his stories, and Favorite & Follow, because the fanfics he makes are just the best ever, and he's a really nice guy. But enough on all of this. Time for me to get down to my first story…**

It had been some time since the battle against Shen, and all of Gongmen City had recovered from all of the damage that he had done. The Masters of the Jade Palace had stayed for a while to celebrate their victory against the madman, and then soon returned home. Though their journey may have been a long one, the Masters were all in high spirits. As soon as they arrived, Po set about making dinner for them all, which consisted of his well-enjoyed and well-loved noodles. After a long while, all of the masters soon went to their respective rooms and then from there, to their beds. It was a very beautiful night in the Valley of Peace. The sky was cloudless, and filled with so many beautiful stars. No villain stalked the streets looking for an unsuspecting victim. All was quiet, and all slept soundly and cozily in their beds, as they normally would. And why shouldn't they, exactly? They've worked long, hard hours during the day, and have earned these few hours of rest, especially the Masters, who hadn't had much rest for a few days.

And everyone took advantage of the opportunity and did just that.

Well, at least all but two of the Masters did. Those same two Masters had left their beds and their rooms when assured that the rest were sound asleep, and had been wandering the grounds for some time now. One was Po, the fun-loving, forever-pleasant, kind, caring, happy, and an all-around great guy in general. He could be serious when the time or situation demanded that he be so, and tonight, of course, was one of those times. Currently, he was sitting in the dining room of the Jade Palace, wide awake, and trying to figure out just how he was to tell Tigress of his feelings for her. They were no new thing to him, for he'd had a serious crush on her for years; since he first laid his eyes on her, when she and the rest of the Furious Five were first introduced to the valley. He sighed and stood, walking into the kitchen so that he might make something to eat, something with a lot of sugar, because that always seemed to help him sleep easier.

The other – of course – just so happened to be Tigress, the hardcore Master of the Tiger style of Kung Fu who Po's thoughts were stuck on.. Over her years, she had steeled herself against her emotions, and locked them away behind a wall, a shell around her heart. A certain panda, however, was changing that, and quite dramatically. The shell she had spent all of those years building was the exact same shell that he was destroying, and without even knowing it, as well as without trying. Slowly – but surely indeed – those walls were crumbling, bit by bit. She was sitting beneath the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, and meditating, trying to consult her inner consciousness so that she may better understand her developing feelings for the Dragon Warrior, Po.

As she meditated, she had her back to the tree, as well as the Jade Palace, and was sitting perfectly still, not moving a muscle. _'It has been so long since I've felt anything,' _she spoke inside of her mind. _/And yet… and yet every time we are near each other, I can feel my heart begin to race, and my breathing quicken. I feel a strange warmth prickle along my spine and my fur. Please… I need to know what it is I feel around him…'_

Receiving no response, she sighed, knowing that this meant she would have to obtain the answer herself, rather than get it from her own sub-consciousness. She lay down on her back against the trunk of the great, aged tree, and looked up at the stars. Very softly, she spoke.

"I just wish there was some way that I might figure out what it is that I am feeling for him. Some way that it might just be he and I, and that I could think of a way to either show or explain how I feel…" Once more, she sighed, and then sat back up, hugging her knees to her chest, something she hadn't done since she was but a child. A soft, gentle breeze blew through the leaves of the Peach Tree with little to no effort, and gently ruffled her fur. Suddenly, Tigress sat up wondering what she smelled on it, for on that very same breeze, there came a scent she just faintly recognized. She sniffed a few times to get a better idea on what it was, but the slightly chilled air prevented it, and so she stood and began walking, following her nose.

Upon nearing the Palace, she came to realize that the heavenly aroma that she now had a solid fix on was leading her directly to the kitchen. She very slightly rolled her eyes and smiled.

'_Po must be making himself a midnight snack,'_ she thought. _'How convenient…' _Immediately, she realized that the very small prayer she had sent to Oogway had been answered, and rather quickly at that; any breeze or small wind that came before she spoke came from her left, but after, it came in such a way that it from directly on the side of the Palace directly opposite of her own position. Once more, she smiled, then stopped just outside of the doors leading inside, and looked up at the stars.

"Thank you, Grandmaster Oogway," she said very softly, her voice barely above a whisper. The wind that had guided her to a moment that she and Po might share alone where they might speak alone gently swirled around her, and on that breeze flew a few peach blossom petals** (That is what they're called, right?)**. She then walked into the Palace, and then made her way to the dining room, the wonderful smell becoming stronger and stronger the closer she became. As she finally entered the dining room, she immediately spotted Po, and then looked around. There was nobody else in the room, and Po seemed to have noticed her.

"Oh, hey Tigress," he said, raising a hand in greeting, and wearing a light smile. "I apologize if I woke you."

"Oh, don't worry," she said, dismissing the notion. "I've actually been awake for some time now; I was just out meditating by the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom." The feline then took a couple of steps forward and sat down right across from Po, looking at what had obviously just recently captured her attention. "Now, what exactly is it that you've made there?" she asked, gesturing to it.

"Oh that? It's just a chocolate cake." Tigress sat back a little bit, and Po quickly swallowed his mouthful so that he might explain.

"Tigress," he said, which immediately turned her attention to him, "do you honestly think that I would make something that wasn't a safe thing for _everyone _to eat?" She had to admit, he had a point there. She moved back forward, and then seemed to think about something for a moment.

"Might I have a piece?" she asked, and he smiled, nodding. Standing up, he walked back into the kitchen to retrieve another plate from the pantry, and then back into the dining room. Taking the knife, he cut another, slightly smaller piece of cake, then put it on the plate, and handed it to Tigress. When she reached out and took hold of it, her paw very gently touched his, and he very lightly blushed.

Sitting once again, Po took another bite of his cake, just as Tigress took a bite of hers. A smile manifested itself on her face, and she swallowed the bite of cake before saying "This is great!" Po chuckled happily, and then swallowed his own. So it came to be that the two sat there in a comfortable, friendly silence, happily eating their cake. After they finished, Po gave a soft sigh of satisfaction. It soon came to his attention that his feline crush was studying his face.

"What is it?" he asked. He truly was curious, and a little bit concerned.

"Well, you have a bit of chocolate cake left on your lips," Tigress replied, but then stopped him as he reached a hand up to wipe his lips. She smiled at the confused panda, and slightly shook her head.

"No, I'll get it," she said, then leaned over the table and pressed her lips against his. Po was far more than shocked, and for a moment, he went rigid. Then, as Tigress felt this and began to pull away, their lips parting, Po suddenly stood and made their lips come together once more. Tigress stopped moving away and pressed right back, a soft smile touching her lips as well, and she began to purr with delight. Po felt the same as she did! Never before had something made Tigress so happy as this moment.

Tigress and Po stood there for a whole five minutes, their lips practically locked together, before they finally had to break for breath. Both were smiling happily and looking into the others eyes, Jade locked onto Ember, and vise versa. Walking around the table, Po met with Tigress once more, and together, they walked silently down the hall, hand in hand. Only one thought had entered both minds, and that thought was exactly the same.

'_That was the best midnight snack ever!'_

**So anyways guys, I'm gonna go ahead and wrap up this One-Shot. If you didn't like this too much, then please keep in mind that I'm totally new, and I may not be that good right from the get-go like PandaFan91. If you **_**did **_**like the story and want to see more from me, hit either the Favorite or Follow check boxes, and if there's anything specific that you'd like me to do in my next story, or you just want to tell me what you thought of this one, then leave a comment down below. I appreciate all the support, and I will see you dudes… **_**NEXT TIME!**_


End file.
